


Wicked bitch of West  Covina

by Hotgitay



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Paula and rebecca scheme on getting josh back





	Wicked bitch of West  Covina

“I did not move here for Josh Chan”Rebecca told her friend 

“You totally did but that’s our little secret cookie”Paula says to her 

“So what are we gonna do about Valencia?”Rebecca asked her 

“The wicked bitch of West Covina needs to go”Paula states to her friend 

“I can’t stand her”Rebecca said rolling her eyes

“She is getting in the way of you getting your man back”Paula tells her 

“What’s our game plan then?”Rebecca asked the older woman 

“If all else fails we can always make her disappear I once dated a guy named Tony in the Italian mob we still keep in touch”Paula suggests to her friend 

“We are not committing murder as tempting as it may sound”Rebecca puts her foot down 

“I’m just saying we can always give him a call”Paula lingers on


End file.
